Where the Wild Things Are
by RedCattleya
Summary: Quand la meute est invitée à une fête...ils étaient loin d'imaginer CE cauchemars... - résumé court désolé , mais à vous de lire l'intrigue-


**Titre** :Where the Wild Things Are

 **Rating** : M – Quoi encore ? oh merde – j'avais opté pour un K-T bah non Derek et Stiles en à décidé autrement rohlala ses p'tits coquins ;). Mais aussi pour le langage.

 **Note** : Malia et Stiles n'ont jamais était en couple – Derek et Breaden l'ont était mais sont séparé – Liam et Hayden sont en couple – Cela ce passe après la saison cinq – Il y à des choses différente non cité pour éviter tout spoiler donc l'histoire et différente quoi . Mais aussi à la base cela devais être un os sans histoire…. Mais au final...a vous de lire :p.

 **Note** **II** : Cet os est inspiré de l'épisode de Buffy : 4x18

 **Note** **III** : Ceci est un OS défi pour le groupe Fam'z Sterek avec deux mots obligatoire : Kiwi et planche à repasser.

 **Béta :** Le spleen du kiwi bleu *coeur*

* * *

Au loft de Derek, la meute discutait un peu de tout, ils avaient passé la journée à faire des recherches sur une éventuelle nouvelle menace car depuis trois semaines, Beacon Hills était en mode silence. La meute était habituée aux menaces qui submergeaient Beacon Hills mais là, pas d'ennemis en vue, rien. Il leur restait encore une semaine de vacances avant la reprise pour l'université. Comme des grands maintenant, ils pourraient avancer dans leurs vies. Espérant seulement qu'aucun ennemi ne se mettrait sur leur route durant cette période. Mais soyons honnêtes, sans ennemis à Beacon Hills, autant ne pas porter de petite culotte.

Au bout de quelques jours au cours de la troisième semaine, la meute s'était enfin mise en tête que pour une fois, c'était calme, autant profiter et ne pas être sur ses gardes.  
Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous réunis devant un bon film, pop-corn, boissons, gâteaux et séance de bécotage et câlins au rendez-vous.

Scott et Kira étaient enlacés sur le sofa, la tête de Kira posée sur le torse de son petit ami, à moitié allongé sur lui, écoutant à la fois son cœur battre ainsi que sa respiration. La main de l'Alpha caressa la chevelure noire de la kitsune, la jeune femme était dans un état serein à deux doigts de s'endormir.  
Lydia, était assise sur le fauteuil, calme, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le film, malgré que ce type de films n'était pas son genre. Sa main plongea dans son petit saladier de pop-corn. Elle avait opté pour des délicieux pop-corn light... du Lydia tout craché.

Liam quant à lui était assis au sol, dos appuyé contre le sofa, il était captivé par le film contrairement à Lydia. Il caressa également la chevelure brune de sa petite amie Hayden. Qui était également assise par terre la tête posée sur l'épaule du bêta de Scott.  
Quant à Stiles, le vrai seul humain de la meute, parce que Hayden était devenue une louve la jeune femme voulant faire partie du monde de son petit ami.

Et donc, Stiles était assis au sol avec un coussin posé sous ses fesses, parce que merde ce sol était en béton et pas du tout confortable, sauf pour les parties bien chau… Bref continuons. Il était entre deux jambes musclées et très sexy, ouais très sexy, il adorait même les mordre, entre les cuisses pendant leurs actes sex…. Bref continuons encore ! Donc il était là assis entre ses jambes, lui assis derrière sur son sofa, il s'était endormi, mais Stiles ne lui disait rien. Le pauvre homme, Stiles l'avait tellement épuisé la nuit dernière ! Voyez-vous dans le sens « Ooh continue, Hum que c'est bon », bref vous voyez le schéma ?

Malia, elle, était absente elle voulait se changer les idées, les films ce n'était pas son truc, disons qu'elle préférait la chasse. Donc la coyote avait décidé de partir avec Braeden. Au Mexique, concernant le loup du désert... qui avait disparu.

Ce soir, ils étaient devant « Avengers II », que c'était cool ! Captain America avec son bouclier, Stiles le trouvait vraiment canon ce mec, captivé par ce costume qui moulait bien le cul du captain et ce corps très musclé, il se régalait devant une telle vue ! Chuuut, Derek ne savait pas que Stiles avait un nouveau « crush » ouais, si si, mais il ne le dirait jamais ! Valait mieux pas avec un loup au mauvais caractère, jaloux et très très possessif. Alors, c'était en silence qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Captain America ses yeux brillaient tels ceux du Chat Potté. C'était totalement irrésistiblement captivant. Hélas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse redescendre sur terre.

\- Dites, j'ai reçu un mail de Tara Mitch, elle organise une fête au chalet de ses parents, elle m'a proposé de l'aider à l'organiser, elle a même proposé à ce que l'on dorme sur place. La fête dure trois jours, qu'en dites-vous ? Proposa la banshee, qui mâchouilla un pop-corn.  
\- Pas sûr que Der' voudra y aller, soupira Stiles en regardant sa meilleure amie avec un regard noir. Bah quoi ? Elle l'avait dérangé en plein matage, merde.  
\- Oh laisse donc ton loup ici, viens avec nous profiter de ce week-end ! Ça nous changera les idées, lui dit-elle avec un regard très convaincant.  
\- Moi, je suis pour, s'enthousiasma Liam qui caressa les mains de sa copine.  
\- Aussi, marmonna Hayden qui avait relevé la tête en direction de la banshee.

Lydia regarda Scott et Kira qui étaient à deux doigts de s'endormir, elle soupira d'agacement. Et Lydia restait Lydia, donc la jeune femme pour les réveiller, cria, rien que pour le plaisir d'emmerder ces personnes qui ne répondaient pas à l'invitation. Forcement Scott et Kira s'étaient réveillés en sursaut et assis directement lorsque la voix de Lydia avait limite pété leurs tympans. Et Derek bah… Il crut à une telle menace qu'il avait poussé Stiles de ses jambes et sortit ses crocs et ses griffes, très beau loup en mode « contre-attaque », on se serait presque cru dans les jeux vidéo de Mortal Kombat par exemple. Ça avait le don de faire glousser la banshee en voyant le regard noir de Derek, mais surtout inquiet.

\- Putain Derek, je suis toujours humain ! Râla Stiles qui s'était étalé sur le ventre quand le loup l'avait poussé. Fichu loup !  
\- C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il avait toujours ses « armes » de défense sorties.  
\- C'est rien, râla l'humain. Lydia répète…  
\- Bien.

Lydia reprit ses pop-corn et regarda Stiles qui avait pris la main de Derek pour le calmer et le rasseoir calmement.

-Je disais…

W.T.W.T.A

Et voilà, ils étaient tous en route pour un week-end d'enfer ! Le soir quand Lydia avait parlé de cette fameuse soirée à la meute, Derek n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir et avait clairement dit non, même avec le regard de son petit ami en mode puppy eyes ça ne fonctionnait pas ! Mais Stiles ne lâchait jamais l'affaire voyons ! Foi de Stilinski! Il avait réussi à amadouer Derek, ouais carrément, il était vraiment, mais vraiment sadique, surtout quand Stiles lui avait glissé au creux de son oreille « _Si tu acceptes, je te laisserai me prendre sauvagement ce soir et... m'attacher, alors ?_ » Franchement qui refusait une telle chose, hum ? Derek savait que Stiles n'aimait pas les rapports quand il était attaché ! Il se souvint que Stiles avait vraiment râlé lors de la dernière fois, quand il était attaché au lit. Depuis il ne voulait plus le faire, parce que merde trop de frustration dans un moment pareil sans pouvoir toucher son loup et mini-Stiles n'aimait pas non plus la frustration, c'était trop ! Donc l'humain savait que s'il faisait marcher Derek avec ça, il y avait des chances que son loup accepte de venir finalement. Derek aimait vraiment dominer son humain lors des rapports, mais avec amour bien sûr.

Jamais le loup ne lui ferait de mal, il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Depuis Paige... il n'avait jamais pu ressentir de nouveau _CE_ sentiment d'aimer, cette possession et cette attirance, même pas avec Braeden. Stiles avait été _LE_ déclencheur. Et donc jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur lui. Derek ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments et ne comptait pas lui dire, il n'était pas du genre à les dévoiler. Mais un simple geste, un simple regard suffisait à Stiles pour qu'il le comprenne.

W.T.W.T.A

À peine arrivée, Lydia se dirigea vers une jeune fille rousse, qui sembla être Tara, tandis que la troupe attrapa chacun son sac d'affaires pour cette grande fête. Stiles dévora du regard son petit-ami, qui, lui, jeta un bref regard à sa montre avant de relever la tête et le regarda à son tour. D'ici il pouvait sentir son désir. Scott donna un coup de coude à Stiles.

\- Pitié les gars, sérieux… Pas maintenant, se plaignit le vrai alpha, qui avait ressenti cette atmosphère entre Stiles et Derek.

Les deux principaux intéressés lui renvoyèrent un sourire narquois. Ce sourire qui voulait tout dire. Ouais ce week-end promettait quelque chose de bien sportif.  
Kira bailla, la route l'avait épuisée, la renarde avait du mal à dormir en ce moment à cause de son pouvoir qui continuait à faire des siennes. Elle avait pensé que ses trois jours pourraient lui offrir un moment de détente pour oublier et ne pas se tracasser. Scott était toujours là pour la soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Lydia leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre. La Banshee distribua les chambres aux couples. Parrish avait pu venir, Stiles en était la cause. Il avait touché deux mots à son père, pour que Lydia et Parrish puissent profiter aussi de ce week-end.

Le soir arriva très vite, l'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous. Quelques futurs étudiants se lâchaient, dans un coin on put voir un groupe de huit personnes, quatre hommes, quatre femmes, jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Stiles avait même poussé Derek à participer bien sûr connaissant Derek, il savait que celui-ci saurait vite lui faire changer d'avis quand il lui avait dit « _Donc si la bouteille s'arrête vers moi, j'embrasse la fille, c'est ça -ou le mec-_? » Stiles avait la bouche en O, les yeux plissés et lui avait répondu « _Non, c'est bon, pas moyen qu'une nana ou un mec ose embrasser tes lèvres, encore moins te toucher_ » avait-il dit avec une once de jalousie possessive. Derek avait souri sagement et avait attrapé Stiles par les hanches, il s'était montré très tactile et entreprenant, chose que l'ancien Alpha n'aimait pas faire devant les autres... Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Derek se sentait plus ouvert, plus attentionné, Stiles ne s'en plaignit pas au contraire, il en profita.

W.T.W.T.A

\- Il y a un jacuzzi à l'étage sur la terrasse, ça te tente ? Glissa Hayden au creux de l'oreille de Liam qui rougit.

Le couple n'avait pas encore passé la case « _sexe_ ». La faute à Liam, qui ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il l'aimait pourtant, mais il avait surtout peur... Peur de blesser la louve. À vrai dire, Hayden n'était pas non plus pressée de passer par cette case, elle voulait simplement profiter de sa relation avec Liam et quand le moment arriverait, alors…

\- Ouais, ok, lui répond-il avec un sourire niais en attrapant la main de sa petite-amie et monta à l'étage profiter de ce jacuzzi.

Scott n'était pas loin du couple, il surveilla son jeune bêta, avec un sourire débile, Kira l'interrogea du regard.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Serais-tu en train d'écouter ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils. - _Derek tu as vraiment contaminé tout le monde_ -  
\- Euh…, honteux son regard dériva vers le sol, une main caressa sa nuque qui lui fit relever la tête leurs regards se rencontrèrent.  
\- C'est un grand garçon, tu sais ? Murmura Kira .

\- Je sais, mais...C'est aussi...Mon protégé, mon bêta, c'est…  
\- J'ai compris « _papa_ », sourit-elle en le taquinant.  
\- Hey, vous voilà ! Derek nous a trouvé un bon endroit dehors dans le jardin venez, s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant du couple.

\- Trouvé ? A-t-il pas abusé de son pouvoir pour plutôt, genre grogner ?  
\- Même pas, Scotty arrête de croire que Derek grogne, montre ses dents tout le temps, Derek est un vrai « _nounours_ » au fond de lui, chuchota-t-il tout bas pour être sûr que son homme n'entende rien car il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur. Bon ok, dans d'autres circonstances, par contre…

Scott, Kira ainsi que Stiles se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Le jeune humain regarda sur sa droite et une fois dehors, il aperçut la banshee avec Jordan assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, le couple discutait et rigolait sereinement. Il sourit, heureux de voir Lydia sourire, amoureuse et rayonnante.  
Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsque son regard tomba sur Derek...En très bonne compagnie. Son cerveau lui envoya des signaux « _Alerte ! Alerte danger imminent_ »... Il allait bien vite lui retirer ce satané sourire face à cette belle compagnie.  
Il marcha avec son verre à la main en direction de son loup.

\- Hey, salua Stiles qui essaya de ne pas paraître jaloux... Vraiment, il essaya.

Derek se retourna pour faire face à son homme, les bras croisés sur le torse, en mode statut Derekienne quoi.  
Stiles regarda les jeunes filles qui regardèrent... Ou matèrent plutôt son homme, il soupira et se mordilla la joue, fallait qu'il se calme. Ok Derek était un dieu grec, forcement certaines filles ne résistaient pas à l'envie de le toucher...de le toucher ? Namého hors de question! Il décida de couper cette vue face à ces filles en chaleur, il allait montrer à qui appartenait ce beau loup. L'humain se positionna face à son loup pour y glisser ses bras autour du cou et ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de protester qu'il posa ses douces lèvres sur celles de Derek, qui finit par se laisser faire en posant ses deux mains sur ses fines hanches puis l'approcha pour le coller contre lui. Et le baiser s'enflamma sous l'œil jaloux des deux jeunes filles qui avaient osé draguer _SON_ Derek. Des bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre.

\- Eum... Les gars...c'est bon elles sont parties, informa Scott.  
Scott n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Il fit une tête dégoûtée en voyant son meilleur ami se comporter comme ça, mais ce qui le déconcerta le plus était Derek qui était très ouvert depuis leur arrivée.

\- Oh hé ! STILES ! s'exclama le vrai-alpha.

Les deux intéressés se séparèrent enfin, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, les yeux dilatés, embarrassés. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas d'une seconde. Hey merde…

\- On monte, lui souffla Stiles les joues rougies, sentant cette chaleur s'amplifier en lui et se foutant clairement des gens autour d'eux. Et surtout sentant la superbe gaule qu'avait Derek entre ses jambes.  
\- Oh non...les mecs, grogna Scott.

Que c'était dégueulasse cette atmosphère, Scott était heureux pour son frère de cœur, mais les voir se bécoter devant eux lui donna envie de dégobiller.

W.T.W.T.A

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était sur son petit nuage. Cette nuit, ils avaient été entièrement coupés du monde, dans leur petite bulle. C'était humide et bon dieu que c'était bon. Il avait à peine ouvert l'œil qu'il avait de nouveau envie de sauter sur Derek. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, le drap enlevé, les fesses intégralement découvertes et sacrement bombées... hum il se souvenait qu'hier soir sa langue avait léché chaque parcelle de ce corps si bien sculpté et pareillement ce cul extrêmement délicieux et salé. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Alors il osa…

Il s'était retourné face à lui, son corps nu, frêle, allongé sur le côté, la tête maintenue par sa main, son coude appuyé sur le matelas…. Il laissa ses doigts voyager sur ce corps et prendre la direction souhaitée. Son regard cajola le corps en suivant ses doigts, qui avaient commencé du haut entre les omoplates. A peine ses doigts avaient frôlé son tatouage qu'un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la peau du loup frémir à ses caresses.

\- Stiles ! Soupira aisément le loup.  
\- Ouais, haleta Stiles alors que ses doigts continuaient le voyage encore plus bas jusqu'à caresser la ligne entre les fesses de Derek. Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de le prendre ce magnifique cul maintenant. Mini Stiles approuva aussi cette pensée pas hyper catholique, mais on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles l'avait déjà pris une fois, et une seule. Mais Derek lui faisait confiance, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Le loup tourna la tête de façon à voir le regard pétillant de son jeune humain, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans le coussin en y laissant même une petite empreinte sur sa joue, ses bras pliés et cachés dessous.

Et encore une fois... Un simple regard suffit. Stiles rapporta trois doigts dans sa bouche puis les lécha en y laissant suffisamment de salive. Leurs regards accrochés, les deux êtres dégageant une aura de désir, haletèrent. Quand Stiles jugea que ses doigts étaient bien imprégnés de sa salive, il les ramena vers les fesses du loup et les laissa prendre le chemin vers cet antre si désireux.

W.T.W.T.A

L'ancien alpha soupira de contentement quand Stiles le remplit enfin… Bordel que c'est bon d'être rempli par son amour.  
Allongé, le visage de Derek enfoncé dans l'oreiller, complètement sur un nuage depuis qu'il se sentit complet, la main qui s'était posée sur sa tête, agrippa à sa chevelure, tandis que l'autre main de Stiles se cramponna à sa hanche. Hum... il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, qu'il aimait que Stiles le prenne ainsi, bon dieu.  
Stiles allongé sur Derek s'enfonça de plus en plus dans cet antre désiré. Ses coups de reins se firent plus lents et calma son rythme, tellement intense… pour pouvoir le faire durer.

\- Han ! ...tu es si…han..bordel, jura Stiles lorsque son regard resta accroché sur son sexe qui continuait de sortir et rentrer dans le cul de son homme.  
\- Stiles...aaah ! Hoqueta Derek lorsque son humain donna un coup de rein bien visé.  
\- Comme ça ? Gémit-il en grimaçant parce que merde, c'était trop….

Le loup grogna sous les coups de butoir, et on aurait dit que « Hulk » avait pris possession de son corps après le son rauque qui sortit de sa bouche - Ok c'était débile-

Stiles relâcha sa prise sur la tête de Derek – nan, il était presque en train de l'étouffer le pauvre- et lui demanda de relever son cul pour une meilleure prise et surtout un meilleur accès. Derek souffla de frustration lorsque Stiles se retira quelques instants et sentit le gland mouillé qui frôla juste l'entrée... entrée si intime.

\- Sti...les , grogna difficilement le loup perdant patience.

Et...« Oh... Enfin » le voilà de nouveau rempli…

W.T.W.T.A

Lorsque les deux amoureux descendirent enfin dans la cuisine pour le petit dej', ils sentirent directement les regards figés sur eux. Ok, ils n'étaient pas si discrets finalement. Stiles baissa la tête vers le sol bien trop gêné, quant à Derek...bah c'était normal pour lui. Tranquille, il s'avança vers la meute McCall ainsi que Tara et ses autres amis qui étaient restés la veille. Il attrapa la cafetière encore chaude et se versa un café dans sa tasse prise quelques seconds plutôt. Il posa la cafetière et se retourna... Encore les regards rivés sur lui cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ? Gronda Derek

\- Rien... Rien, répondirent-ils presque tous en même temps. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas embêter Mr. Sourwolf... surtout le matin.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, la meute avait pu profiter de visiter les alentours. Liam et Hayden avaient préféré faire une balade ensemble sans les autres.

Ils avaient fini par une petite baignade non loin du chalet et la meute les avait rejoints après les promenades en forêt. Le soir, un barbecue avait été organisé par la reine de la soirée, Tara...Et comme chaque fois Stiles taquinait son homme… Mais avec des saucisses qu'il mangea directement avec ses doigts, ouais carrément...Ils continuaient encore à se lancer des regards de braise et ce soir encore s'en était trop pour Scott.  
Assis à côté d'un petit bûché, ils discutèrent et essayèrent de profiter de la soirée… Stiles assis sur genoux de Derek, Kira entre les jambes de Scott et Liam et Hayden également. Ils partageaient un paquet de marshmallow, les faisant chauffer avec un piquet de bois. Autour d'eux, des étudiants discutaient, dansaient sur la musique de Bruno Mars- Uptown fuck-

\- Franchement, les gars arrêtez ça sérieux, râla Scott.  
\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda innocemment son meilleur ami tandis il buvait une gorgée de sa boisson.

La main de Derek caressa sa cuisse et lui envoya un tas de frissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il appréciait la chaleur qu'offraient ses mains.

\- C'est vrai que...Depuis hier….Vous, tenta Kira pour attirer l'attention du couple.  
\- Nous ? S'impatienta l'humain.  
\- Disons que depuis hier vous vous comportez comme des bêtes en chaleur, déclara Lydia tranquillement, assise sur les genoux de Jordan. L'adjoint écarquilla les yeux sous les paroles sèches de Lydia.  
\- Euh...Bah...  
\- C'est vrai quoi, déjà qu'hier soir, vous n'avez pas été discrets, mais ce matin, c'était pire... c'est allé jusqu'à me réveiller...Franchement calmez vos ardeurs les gars et profitez de ce week-end.  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait, rétorqua Stiles qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris Lydia.  
\- Si on montait plutôt ? Demanda Derek avec un regard insistant pour calmer cette tension qui grimpait doucement.  
\- Yeah... Euh...

Il se leva, Derek en fit de même.

-Bonne nuit.

C'était tout. Une... bonne nuit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive…, s'interrogea Scott, un peu inquiet sur le comportement du couple.  
\- Ils veulent... Sûrement profiter ? Répondit Kira en mangeant son marshmallow.  
\- Humm je suis pas sur... ils ont un comportement qui ne leur ressemble pas.

Scott était sûr que ...Quelque chose de mal allait se passer ce soir. Son meilleur ami n'aurait pas agi de la sorte et il était convaincu que quelque chose le « _possédait_ ». Kira essayait de détendre cette atmosphère… Ce n'était pas facile pour elle qui avait déjà du mal avec son renard. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, mais elle n'avait montré aucun signe à Scott et la meute pour ne pas les inquiéter. Mais elle avait aussi le sentiment de se sentir comme une étrangère depuis leur arrivée à cette fête et dans cette maison.

Au bout de trois heures, Scott était rentré à l'intérieur de la maison, histoire de changer d'air. Kira l'avait délaissé depuis trente minutes après une légère dispute, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il regarda les alentours debout dans le salon, les mains dans les poches. Soudain, son regard se stoppa sur un groupe d'étudiants qui jouaient au même jeu que la veille : La bouteille. Il aperçut d'ailleurs Hayden… où était passé Liam ? Que faisait Hayden avec ce groupe d'étudiants ? Il allait se diriger vers le groupe, quand subitement la bouteille tournoya sur elle-même sans s'arrêter. Fronçant des sourcils – _Derek dégage de ce corps_ \- Hayden releva la tête puis le fixa d'un air interrogatif « _c'est quoi ce délire ?_ » la jeune louve le leva et se précipita vers Scott.

\- Où est Liam ? demandèrent Scott et Hayden en même temps.

Un grand bruit les fit sursauter. Leurs regards tombèrent sur le groupe d'étudiants affolés. La bouteille avait éclaté, des morceaux de verre avaient atteint leurs visages et leurs mains. Au même moment Kira débarqua, affolée également.

\- Scott… il se passe quelque chose avec cette maison, s'inquiéta Kira presque déboussolée.  
\- J'ai l'impression… On devrait aller chercher Stiles et Derek.  
Un léger tremblement inquiéta tous les habitants les obligeant à sortir.  
\- Et Liam, où est-il ? Demanda Hayden qui essayait de se maintenir debout en agrippant Scott et Kira en même temps.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Hayden…va voir dehors ! Nous, on va retrouver Derek et Stiles, ordonna l'alpha inquiet par cet événement étrange.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Devant la porte de la chambre du couple, Scott hésita et surtout qu'entendre des gémissements ne l'encouragea pas mieux de vouloir les déranger. Mais, il le fallait. Lorsque sa main approcha la poignée de la porte, un mur invisible l'éjecta au bout du couloir.

\- Scott…, cria la renarde en se précipitant vers son petit ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel, dit-il essoufflé soudainement...Il avait presque du mal à respirer… Son asthme...Ça recommence.

La renarde l'aida à se relever et ordonna de quitter la maison. Scott regarda la porte de la chambre qui tenait le couple en otage.

\- Du sorbier, souffla-t-il difficilement. Il ne sait pas comment c'était possible, mais c'était bien du sorbier qui l'avait repoussé.  
\- Debout, dicta Kira qui arrivait à peine à supporter le poids de son petit ami.

Le couple sortit enfin de la maison, qui semblait vide maintenant. Scott retrouva enfin son souffle, appuyé contre le mur de la maison. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?  
\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Liam qui était avec Hayden, la jeune louve avait retrouvé son copain dehors au téléphone avec Mason.  
\- Je ne sais pas…, murmura Scott toujours appuyé contre le mur, il se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Lydia et Jordan ne sont toujours pas rentrés de leur escapade ? Ça ne vous inquiète pas ? Demanda Kira.

\- Lydia m'a envoyé un message quand tu étais absente, me disant qu'ils se sont arrêtés quelque part ! Elle va bien, répondit Scott.

Hayden hésita quelque instant, de peur qu'on la croit folle, mais avec ce qu'il se passait ici et à Beacon Hills, elle ne pouvait pas être folle, c'était impossible.

\- Ça va paraître bizarre ce que je vais vous dire, mais…, elle humecta ses lèvres, hésitant encore à se lancer.  
\- Hayden ! s'exclama Scott forçant sa bêta à lui parler.  
\- ... Après que Liam m'a laissé seule dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée...Mon dieu, c'était flippant, trembla-t-elle.  
\- Hayden...il faut nous le dire, essaya de rassurer Liam en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre…Mais je crois que cette maison est hantée...j'ai vu une fille, une jeune qui est apparue comme ça et a disparu quelques secondes après. Je... je pensé que c'était l'alcool, je me suis juste trouvée une raison... c'est pas possible des fantômes ? L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les loups...Liam j'ai pas halluciné…

Liam glissa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira à lui...il devait la rassurer. La meute la regarda d'un air bizarre… Hantée ? Vraiment ? Ils n'étaient pas dans Ghost Buster...Quand même pas.

Scott se leva, il épousseta son jeans avant de se tenir droit face au reste de la meute. Scott savait que Hayden n'était pas folle. Pas avec ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt, la bouteille… ce reflet d'un enfant...il se souvenait maintenant. Le reflet !

Ce matin lorsqu'il s'était lavé les dents, il avait aperçu pendant une microseconde un reflet d'un enfant, et lorsqu'il s'était retourné « _ce_ » reflet avait disparu. Il avait pensé que c'était rien, mais maintenant… Le reflet, le comportement étrange de Kira dans la soirée (quand Scott avait voulu l'embrasser, elle l'avait giflé disant que les loups et les renards ne s'entendaient pas, après ces paroles blessantes et surtout bizarres, elle avait fui), Stiles et Derek qui éprouvaient le besoin d'avoir une séance de partie de jambes en l'air sans arrêt, la bouteille qui tournait d'elle-même et se brisait seule, le tremblement et...le sorbier. Tout était lié.

-Je ne doute pas une seconde de ce que tu as vu Hayden... Souffla Scott qui attrapa son portable.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'avais pas...Halluciné ?  
Le vrai alpha composa un numéro, complètement abasourdi et attendit.

\- Allô.  
\- Deaton !  
\- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le druide.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr...Mais il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.  
\- Raconte-moi...

Scott raconta du début à la fin cette intrigue.

W.T.W.T.A

Ses caresses, ses baisers, l'amour qu'il lui offrit à cet instant… c'était bon, agréable, il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. Stiles venait juste d'atteindre le septième ciel. Il se recoucha sur le côté laissant Derek reprendre son souffle aussi.

\- Bordel, c'est tellement…, répondit l'humain sur un nuage, essoufflé, transpirant… putain que c'était bon il en voulait encore.

Derek avait à peine repris son souffle qu'il ressentit le besoin de vouloir encore...le posséder. Il tourna la tête du côté de l'humain laissant son regard vagabonder… Le voyant se lécher les lèvres...c'était un appel à luxure ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi attirant rien qu'avec une telle vue. Il le surplomba avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles souriait, gémissait, criait sous les coups de reins de Derek… C'était tellement grisant.

\- Hann t'arrête...pas, supplia Stiles en griffant le dos du loup. Oh merde haaan... souffla-t-il

W.T.W.T.A

Au bout de trente minutes, après que Scott lui eut expliqué le problème lié à la maison, Deaton avait vite compris...Ils avaient bel et bien affaire à des fantômes...Plutôt spéciaux. Fantômes qui se nourrissaient au désir sexuel lié à la maison d'après la recherche qu'avait effectué Deaton pendant le coup de téléphone. Il lui avait expliqué les réels faits de l'histoire de cette fameuse maison. Les parents de Tara avaient acheté cette maison il y a quelques semaines uniquement réservée pour les vacances et soirées. Et ce week-end était la première soirée faite par Tara.

\- Patiente quelques minutes, je vais chercher un ancien grimoire.  
\- Ok, faites vite, souffla l'alpha.

Scott pouvait entendre au bout du fil les bruits des recherche de Deaton...il patienta encore, cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, il entendit le druide attraper le téléphone.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il pressé.  
\- Il va falloir faire vite Scott ! le prévint Deaton.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- D'après mon grimoire, ce genre de fantômes qui se nourrit grâce au désir sexuel, ne quittera pas le lieu tant que…  
\- Deaton ! Siffla-t-il obligeant Deaton à répondre plus vite.  
\- Il faut vite aller ouvrir cette porte. Sinon ils meurent...Jusqu'à épuisement.  
Scott soupira. Cette histoire l'affligea vraiment. Il était hors de question de perdre son meilleur ami.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire, Deaton.  
\- Vous allez devoir forcer le passage.  
\- Mais comment ? La maison est entièrement fermée, s'énerva subitement Scott.  
Il sentit Kira s'approcher de lui, cette femme avait le don pour l'apaiser. Il souffla, rassuré de sa présence.  
\- Je suis désolé, Deaton pitié, supplia-t-il.  
\- J'ai bipé ma sœur, elle est en route. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts pour avoir plus de puissance.  
\- Puissance ? Comment ça ? S'inquiéta l'alpha croyant au pire.  
\- Je vais appeler ces fantômes, Scott il faudra te dépêcher pour rentrer dans cette maison pour briser le lien.  
\- Et la porte de la chambre ? On peut pas s'en approcher , s'inquiéta le loup.

\- Non, vous pourrez. Quand j'aurais appelé les fantômes, la maison sera de nouveau libre, mais Scott...il va falloir te dépêcher, je ne pourrais pas les retenir aussi longtemps.

\- Ok…

\- Marin arrive, je prépare le matériel, ça va prendre quelques instants le temps de nous préparer. Scott, réussis, sinon je ne pourrais pas les rappeler. Si tu échoues... Tu ne pourras rien faire.  
\- Ok, je vais y arriver…

Il le fallait.

W.T.W.T.A

Ils avaient dû attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes après l'appel. Chacun d'entre eux s'inquiéta sur ce qui allait suivre. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre une fois rentrés dans cette maison. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes...il valait mieux si elle était hantée par des fantômes, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient des loups qu'ils n'avaient forcement pas les jetons. Même s'ils avaient vécu bien pire que ça...

\- Kira, tu restes ici ...Liam et Hayden vous me suivez, ordonna Scott.  
\- Mais je fais quoi ? Demanda la renarde se demandant pourquoi elle ne les aidait pas.  
\- Euh... Surveille, au cas ou Lydia et Jordan reviennent et explique-leur, Lui dit Scott en s'approchant de sa belle et lui donnant un chaste baiser.

Un grincement leur fit tourner la tête du côté de l'entrée. La porte s'était ouverte. C'était le signal.

Scott et ses deux bêtas s'apprêtèrent à pénétrer le lieu. La pauvre Hayden était complètement tétanisée de revenir dans cette maison, elle sentit la main de Liam serrer la sienne. Dans le salon, c'était le vrai bordel, verres, serviettes en papier, lampe, décoration, etc. Tout était au sol. Le groupe se dirigea vers l'escalier avec méfiance...Mais il fallait se dépêcher Deaton avait prévenu. En silence, ils montèrent les marches qui grincèrent sous leurs pieds. Ce qui était gênant pour eux...C'était les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre de Derek et Stiles. C'était vraiment, mais vraiment gênant... surtout pour le couple qui n'avait toujours pas passé l'étape « lit ». Scott pouvait ressentir l'odeur du couple, c'était embarrassant.

Ils avaient monté la moitié des marches, lorsque Scott décida de précipiter le pas pour être devant la porte et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se fit une nouvelle fois éjecter, mais cette fois-ci...par une liane ou plutôt une espèce de branche géante verte... Décidément… c'était pour sa gueule. Au final, il se retrouva enfermé dans une autre pièce, impossible de sortir, piégé à son tour. Liam et Hayden voulaient lui venir en aide, le couple se fit également attraper et pousser. Hayden retomba en bas de l'escalier tandis que Liam se retrouva coincé dans un placard presque assommé...Par une planche à repasser.

En bas, Hayden se releva avec un peu de difficultés. Elle finit par ramper une nouvelle fois cet escalier, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le haut, elle était loin d'imaginer ça! Le couloir était envahi de branches.

\- Génial, râla-t-elle en montant les escaliers avec force.  
\- Hayden ! Appela Liam qui s'était remis debout. Presque abattu par une pauvre est misérable planche à repasser ! Il avait survécu !  
\- J'arrive… aaah, cria-t-elle lorsqu'une satané branche lui passa à travers la main quand sa main se posa sur la rambarde d'escalier. Elle finit enfin par rejoindre Liam qui s'était protégé avec….  
\- Tu vas bien ? Voulut-il se rassurer.  
\- Ouais vraiment tenaces ces branches…Elles brûlent, s'inquiéta la louve lorsque sa blessure sembla avoir du mal à guérir...Ça fait mal merde !  
\- De l'aconit, dépêchons-nous…, Liam pressa le pas, mais se retourna lorsque sa petite amie la regarda.  
\- Quoi ? Liam regarda sa petite amie, qui le regardait étrangement.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Je savais que parfois que tu avais des idées vraiment idiotes, mais alors là.  
\- Hayden ça nous sert de bouclier ! C'est déjà pas mal, il regarda fièrement la planche à repasser qu'il avait trouvée dans le placard non loin de la chambre prise en otage.  
\- Humm ok pas mal. Allons-y qu'on en finisse.

Liam s'élança avec sa fameuse planche à repasser devant lui qui servait de bouclier contre ces satanés branches géantes qui continuaient à les blesser, mais au moins grâce à son idée de génie, ils avaient pu en éviter ! Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais ces lianes avaient de l'aconit en elles. Même s'ils étaient des loups et que leurs blessures se cicatrisaient doucement, ces lianes elles, étaient sans pitié.

Après quelques pas difficiles, le couple arriva enfin devant la porte fermée, mais ils n'avaient pas de lame coupante, alors Liam jeta la planche et arracha directement les branches de ses propres mains, l'aconit le brûlait, mais merde tant pis il le fallait de toute urgence.

Et enfin…

Il donna un coup d'épaule et voilà le couple enfin libéré, les branches avaient subitement disparues. Le couple soupira et souffla tranquillement et Scott put enfin sortir de la pièce. Derek et Stiles les regardaient, surpris.

\- Non, mais sérieux! Frappez avant d'entrer, râla Stiles qui se cacha avec le drap et profita pour aussi cacher Derek.  
\- Enfin, soupira Hayden.

Elle partit avec Liam derrière laissant le couple totalement préoccupé et gêné.  
\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous attend, souffla Liam que Derek écouta avec sa super ouïe.

W.T.W.T.A

La meute était assise autour de la table dans un fast-food. Tout le monde avait commandé un café ou un chocolat chaud, avec une panière de fruits. Stiles, mangea tranquillement son kiwi, tandis que Derek buvait simplement son café. La meute avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à Lydia et Jordan qui avaient du mal à y croire, mais eux, ils avaient bien profité de leur soirée contrairement à Scott, Kira et le couple.

\- Et sinon, ce n'était pas trop éprouvant pour vous ? Demanda Scott fatigué par ce cauchemar.  
\- Humm si c'était vraiment éprouvant...Fatiguant, c'était vraiment intensément sportif, Stiles regarda Derek un simple regard lui suffisait pour comprendre.

\- Intense, souffla Derek avant de finir de boire son café.

Finalement, tout finit bien…Scott avait rappelé Deaton après cette attaque. Le vrai Alpha avait demandé au veto comment il allait arranger cette histoire. Deaton s'en chargera lui-même avec sa sœur.  
La prochaine fois, c'était au loft que la meute profiterait d'une nouvelle fête.

FIN

* * *

 **Hey voilà :) j'espere que ça vous avez aimé ;) .**

 **Oubliez pas un ptit arlequin fait toujours plaisir mes loups :3.**

 **j'vous love *coeur***


End file.
